


Empezar desde cero

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: InocenciaResumen: Harry agradecía eternamente a Hagrid por brindarle la oportunidad de escapar de casa de sus tíos.Advertencias: Mención de abuso sexual en menor.
Kudos: 3





	Empezar desde cero

Harry vio con incredulidad al hombre corpulento y de gran tamaño, sin poder comprender cómo es que tenía sentido lo que le decía, de que era un mago y sus padres también lo habían sido.

Escuchó como bajo el agua la conversación entre sus tíos y el hombre, comprendiendo que tenía una oportunidad de marcharse de allí y la tomaría sin importar lo que dijeran sus familiares, no le importaba arriesgarse dadas las circunstancias.

No podía negar que le causaba cierto recelo la incertidumbre con el sitio nuevo del que hablaba el semigigante, era completamente ajeno a los términos de escuela de magia y hechicería, a ponerle nombre a las cosas que movía cuando se ponía tenso o enojado, sin embargo, prefería cualquier cosa a mantenerse en casa de sus tíos.

Irse de allí significaba no más días sin comer, durmiendo bajo la escalera y teniendo que soportar la mano callosa cubriendo su boca mientras solloza durante las visitas nocturnas de tío Vernon, donde todo se volvía negro y el dolor era tn intenso que hacía que perdiera el sentido y se desmayara, era consciente ahora al escuchar a Hagrid que los focos rotos al despertarse eran por su energía mágica.

No tendría que fingir que no pasaba nada frente a su tía Petunia, ni defecar sangre sin que le prestasen la suficiente importancia como para darle algo más que pastillas para el dolor y una llamada de atención por ser tan quejicoso, su tío se la pasaba echándole la culpa a la mala sangre que tenía lo que hacía que se "enfermase" y su tía asentía, dándole la razón siempre, fingiendo también no notar lo obvio, no por ello las miradas recriminadoras dejaban de darse, porque si bien nunca lo decía, ella sabía y lo culpaba en silencio, con desprecio y castigos innecesarios, ya no habrían más golpes como amenazas, no más abuso de ninguna clase, y el sólo pensar en ello hacía que una esperanza se anidase en su interior, una que creyó no podría sentir porque nunca tuvo la opción.

Tembló al ver la insistencia de tío Vernon a no dejarle ir, sintiendo el terror en su sistema por la posibilidad de no conseguir irse lejos de ellos, pero agradeció la incesante tozudez del otro hombre, y cuando le ofreció el que se fueran o si decidía quedarse con su familia, Harry aceptó sin titubear ni mirar atrás.

Lloró en silencio durante el viaje de regreso, pero un llanto de felicidad, Hagrid lo vio y le palmoteo el hombro.

—Muchacho, si te pone muy triste alejarte de tus tíos aún podemos regresar —comentó Hagrid, sin verse tan convencido de dejarle ir.

Harry negó efusivamente. —No, no, no es eso. Es que me da gusto poder ver... El mundo al que pertenecieron mis padres —mintió, aunque sí era cierto que le emocionaba saber más de sus orígenes, no era por ello su llanto pero sabía que no podía mencionar sobre lo que pasó, por ello le pareció acertado su versión.

Hagrid le sonrió y vio con ternura al niño. —Ya verás como todo te gustará allí —afirmó, y el menor asintió agradecido.

Harry no podría recuperar su inocencia pero sí su libertad, y eso valdría toda la incertidumbre del mundo.


End file.
